Kennedy Quinn
Kennedy and Dieveon start dating. Plot Kennedy comes back to Outworld and is ready to start some trouble, supposedly. Loveolas is the first to know of Kennedy's presence in Outworld. He alerts the boys and asks if he should alert Dieveon but Bitch Puddin' says they should let her fuck with him. In the afternoon, Ro Ro, Jake, Bitch Puddin' and Ice (Mace and Ace are at work) go to Dieveon's house in the Undermine. They converse and have fun and 20 minutes later, Kennedy shows up at the house. Dieveon opens the door and almost has a heart attack when he sees her. The boys (except Ice) snicker and giggle in the background. Kennedy comes in and conflict starts between Dieveon and Kennedy at the snap of a finger. Dieveon says that Kennedy's ass is getting flatter and she tells him it's not his ass, etc. Jake decides to stop them and suggest they shut up and make out already. Kennedy and Dieveon stare angrily at each other but 5 seconds later they start passionately making out. Jake smiles joyously at true love, Ro Ro passes out, Ice throws up and falls face-first in his own vomit and B.P. writes down his evil jokes for the two "love birds". Kennedy and Dieveon have been dating for a week and honestly, things are working out well. Kennedy, Anaya, Kitana, Mileena, Skarlet, and Jade all have a slumber party at Kahn Palace. Kennedy longs for Dieveon to "pop the question" while everyone except Anaya back her up on it. Kennedy asks why Anaya thinks it's a bad idea and Anaya says that she shouldn't rush marriage and that it's a sacred thing. Anaya also says that she wants to get married but isn't gonna rush it (in the background, Chica and Bitch Puddin' yell, "Like yo slutty ass gon' get married! Bitch please!"). Kennedy ignores Anaya and throws her out of the slumber party which is in Anaya's room!. Anaya sulks to Ro Ro's room who is meditating. Anaya creeps her best around Ro Ro floating meditating body but, as Ro Ro has unlocked his full potential, his extra four blue eyes open and catch her in their sights. Ro Ro says "What are you doing Anaya?" which scares the shit out of Anaya, literally! Ro Ro magically cleans Anaya (including her underwear) and asks what's wrong. Anaya tells Ro Ro the situation so Ro Ro texts B.P. who is with Dieveon and tells him to pop the question on Kennedy tonight. B.P. gives Dieveon a blood diamond ring and tells him to give it to Kennedy. It's 9:23 PM and Dieveon pulls up in his Ferrari with Bitch Puddin' in a suit and tie and runs to Anaya's room. Kennedy is about to go to bed when Dieveon bursts through the door. He asks Kennedy to marry him and she exclaims yes in bipolar delight. They kiss, and Dieveon schedules the wedding for a Saturday, with Ro Ro and Anaya as the wedding planners.